


Maybe it's love

by mozesandme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Timeline, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozesandme/pseuds/mozesandme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You used to read him like one of your favorite books, even though he always had his eyes covered....But now?<br/>No.<br/>Now he's different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Really short intro chapter I promise the next one will be longer! Sorry!

It feels nice, his arm tucked behind your shoulders, it reminds you of when you used to hang out and watch movies all night, and he would tease you because you always managed to pass out tucked against him. He never said he liked it, but you could tell by the amused smirk on his face, and the frown whenever you didn't lean on him during the movies. You used to read him like one of your favorite books, even though he always had his eyes covered....But now?  
No.  
Now he's different. You can't read him like you used to, and you feel on edge around him, and he never smiles lightly anymore. He smirks yes, but it doesn't feel right. He doesn't frown, he just grunts, and worst of all is he barely looks at you anymore. Between those two years of absence he has changed, So much that you feel like you're looking at a complete stranger. Not your best friend. 

He still hasn't told you where you two are headed, one hand on the wheel as he takes a sharp turn off the deserted highway and onto a bumpy dirt road. Your body lurches across the seat, and you would have hit the door for the upteenth time, but his arm around your shoulders stops you in place. You're relieved cause you're side is really sore from the impact beforehand, and he continues driving at ninety miles per hour. It feels nice to have the wind blow in your face, and to smell the wildlife, but the worries of work are getting to you, as well as your sleepless night before.

Finally it gets to you and you lean close, searching his face to try one last time to read him. To find someone you used to know. You only leave yourself disappointed, nothing there and you should have known better, but you had tried anyways. 

"Where are we even going Dave?" You finally ask, and you yell it loud because the wind is howling in your ears so loud, and you're sure it's the same for him as well. You wait for a response and receive none, another sharp turn and your body jolts to the side, but once again his arm keeps you in place. He comes to a stop and his arm leaves your shoulders as he slips out from the car, and you follow, now having a inkling of an idea where he has taken you. Still not sure where exactly, you at least take in and recognize your surroundings. The grass isn't too tall, and the rocks are big, and you take a peek at the hundred foot nose dive to the dirt road below about a mile down. It's actually terrifying, one slip of your foot and you fall to your demise. You grimace and scuttle back a bit, your imagination getting the best of you as you continue to peer over the ledge wearily, eyes mapping out the trees and bushes below.  
His arm is around your shoulder again as he gives your shoulder a light squeeze, which draws the attention of your blue eyes to rest on his face, and finally....Finally he's looking at you, but his eyes are hidden behind those shades you gave him eight years ago.

You're not dumb, especially when you start to see him lean in for a kiss, and yes you don't move away, because there was still that crush from so long ago burning in the back of your mind, and you meet his lips with your own willingly. Even though you have a girlfriend, and even though you keep saying you don't like guys. 

No you don't, you just like Dave, and anyone who looks like him. You're shaking when you two split apart, and he slips his hand behind your neck, tugging you into another kiss, and it feels nice, so soft and slow, the pace speeding up a bit. 

You love it, unlike your girlfriend who goes so fast you can barely keep pace with her lips and her body, and you can tell her moans are fake, you know she cheats on you, but yet you still are with her, and yet you feel so in the wrong but in the right. You stop caring when he nibbles at your bottom lip, because you realize you two are actually kissing and pressing close, and it's so nice feeling the tingling sensation travel down your spine. 

You may not be able to read the blond like you used to, but his hands and lips seem familiar, and his movements feel nice against your own, and you feel comfortable and relaxed. He must have been asking for entrance to your mouth, because his hand slips down to slide his fingers down in between your legs, and of course you can't help the small gasp that comes out, because you feel heat spread around, slowly running up your spine.  
You had guessed right because his tongue is in your mouth, and even though saliva is all over the place, it's much better than how messy your girlfriend is.

You manage to surprise yourself with the small urging noises coming from your mouth and throat, causing his hands to press and search eagerly, and you're even more surprised at the passion of it all.

You know better and jolting back he stands there, his hands holding the empty air where you used to be and all he does is tilts his head and you know. 

So you nod.


	2. Chapter 2

After that it was all just a blur that mixed into one thing leading to another. You remember bits and pieces, like how nice it was to have him hold you again, like before everyone went off on their own. It was amazing to feel his lips against your own, something you thought that would never come to be again, considering his words that day. The day it all just kind of crumbled into a mess. It left your stomach in a knot from the words you both had spat.

It was a fight neither of you were willing to remember, just another one of those memories that you lock away, because just thinking about it causes a pang in the cavity of your heart. He kept pulling you close, his body practically clinging to yours, and you loved that, you loved that it wasn't just you who was fumbling around like an idiot, and you were mainly relieved that he wanted you just as much as you had wanted him. 

Considering his work, you would've thought he would have a girlfriend or something, but no, out of a million of people, he chose you, John Egbert, to hold that night. You shift, sighing as you stare down blankly at a stack of papers to a new book you were looking into publishing. Seeing Dave again has honestly lifted your spirits, but has also made your work worse. He was pretty much always on your mind, so it was pretty hard to pull through a whole packet within an hour.

How his fingertips felt on your skin the night before left you with a yearning passion. After all this time, you had been sure you had detached yourself from the passion you held for the blond, and all the memories from before. God you had even packed away all the pictures and stored them up in the corner of your closet. You gnaw down on the cap of a pen, eyes trained outside the window of your small temporary apartment remembering last night. You couldn't help a yawn as you mindlessly picked at the edge of the manuscript, the words not enticing anymore. No. The only enticing thing at the moment was Dave Strider. He had promised to call you today, but it was already late and dark out, and honestly, you had to see him again. You just had to. Checking your phone, you feel disappointment fill your chest and slowly drip into the pit of your stomach. Nothing. Maybe it was just a one time thing, you wouldn't blame the blond, you did say a few pretty nasty things to him four years ago. You clutched your fist, you had to get this damn manuscript edited tonight, and that was final. Forcing the distraction out of your mind, you forced your focus onto the words and pages before you. Soon enough the words sucked you into another world, the flaws easy to find and correct, the plot easy to edit as well. It was like having an old dress fixing it up into a ball gown. You weren't sure how long you were at the script, but about halfway through the huge stack of papers, you decided it was time for a coffee and cigarette break. Honestly, your girlfriend got you into them, what with all the stress you had to let it out some way, and so after a year you started to sneak her cigarettes at night when she was asleep. Not that she had never snuck things from you, like your money and sometimes even your cards. Popping a small cup into one of those instant coffee machines, you picked out your favorite mug and filled it up, grabbing your pack of cigarettes off the kitchen counter, grabbing your mug and heading out onto the patio. 

It was chilly out, and as you lit the cigarette and took a drag, you could feel the stress of the past two days lift off your shoulders, what with running into Dave again and everything. Letting the smoke exit your lungs, you took a sip of the coffee, your eyes trained on the city lights that surrounded your dingy temporary apartment. You honestly wouldn't mind staying here long term, it wasn't too bad. You took another drag and breathed in, the smoke exiting through your nose as the sound of your phone pulled you out of your thoughts. You hopped it wasn't Veronica calling again for some more money, cause honestly you weren't going to give her any, and that was it, she had to take no for a answer every once in a while, and she had a good paying job herself too. Stepping inside, you had left you cigarette in the ash tray, you coffee abandoned as well as you picked up your phone, answering. "This is John Egbert, who is this?" You asked, cause honestly lots of odd numbers called you, you were a editor after all. "I know that's your name dweeb, I'm hurt that you didn't save my number. Why's that?" The familiar voice made you freeze, and then relax. "Why are you calling so late? Shouldn't you be sleeping by now?" You asked, avoiding Dave's question. "Shouldn't you be asleep too?" He asked. You shook your head with a exhausted sigh. "Dude, did you really forget I'm an editor??" You groaned, making your way to the patio again. "Hey, we never did talk that much yesterday." You could tell just by his voice that he was smirking, and just mentioning yesterday made your face heat up. "Well we're talking now aren't we?" You grumbled, picking up the half burnt cigarette, taking a nice long drag from it. "Yeah, say, you're not busy or anything are you?" He asked. You wanted to groan again, but your lungs were filled with smoke at the moment, so you just let silence fill in between the two of you before finally letting the smoke escape into the atmosphere. "Not really..." You sighed, flicking the ash into the ash tray. "You wanting to come over?" You asked. Obviously he wanted to, or otherwise he wouldn't have asked. "Yeah, that'd be great." He replied, his voice a little low. "I can...I can be there soon actually." He continued. You nodded, knowing that this was another mistake, but one you wanted, one you needed. "Alright...See you then." You sighed awkwardly. "See ya." And that was it. The whole conversation. It felt off to you, but it was nice to be talking again...to be...together again. Or somewhat together. Dave hadn't lied, cause he was knocking on your door ten minutes later, scaring the shit out of you. You really needed to get used to visitors. Opening the door you let him in, and honestly he didn't waste any time getting comfy as he kicked his shoes off and left them near the door. "Wow...This place sucks." He sighed, glancing around. "I mean...Not too bad anyways." He muttered. You rolled your eyes, obviously too tired for bantering at the moment. "You want some coffee? I have a huge stash so..." You offered, and he turned towards you with a shake of his head. "I didn't come for that." He replied, and you could only stand there awkwardly. "Yeah yeah, just trying to be a good host." You grumbled, pushing your bangs back out of the way of your eyes. You really needed to get your hair trimmed. Dave snorted, and for a second he smiled softly, and you froze. The smile, that was familiar, all the times you managed to get him to smile was like a special event for you. If only he would smile more often...He sauntered up to you, snorting with amusement. "I couldn't get you off my mind all day." He murmured, making your heart race and your face heat up as you averted your gaze to your bare feet. His fingers caught your chin and forced your gaze up at him. Cliche. Smacking his hand away you smirked at him. "Same." You admitted, cheeks still hot. He smiled again, and your heart jumped as you took in the curve of his lips. He leaned in, the kiss slow and nice, unlike the heated kisses you both had shared back at his apartment the night before. His arms slipped around your waist, pulling you close to him as he deepened the kiss, fingers tugging at the hem of your sweatpants. Alright maybe you weren't the best dressed all the time, but when you had to edit manuscripts you might as well be comfy right? Your eyes had fluttered shut, and you let him do whatever he wanted, because you wanted him to do what he wanted, you needed him to do this, and it seemed like he needed you to do the same. Your own fingers curled up into his blond hair, tugging slightly as you nibbled on his bottom lip. His fingers slipped under the hem, groping unabashedly, pulling a few nice sounds from the back of your throat as he slowly broke the kiss. Taking a deep breath you glanced up at him, and honestly you were surprised when he practically picked you up and dropped you on your cheap couch. You opened your mouth to complain, but he shut you up with another heated kiss, and soon you were drawn in again, the heat in your whole body building as you tugged him down on top of yourself. Your shirt was the first to be discarded, showing off hickeys that littered your skin from the night before, but that didn't stop the blond from creating even more, his teeth and tongue against your skin causing you to whine and moan slightly. God damn, no one could turn you into a mess like this other than Dave himself, and the worst part was he knew he could. Your own hands slipped up under his loose designer tee, tracing his skin and a few scars that he had acquired over the years, causing him to shiver. Finally removing his shirt, your hands dipped lower, tugging at the hem of his pants as you shifted, situating your bodies. He tugged his belt off, tossing the leather item aside easily, his leg pressing up in between your own slowly, causing you to moan, your head rolling back against the arm rest of the couch. God damn the heat the went shooting up your spine made you want to roll your hips down against his leg roughly, but instead you returned the favor, causing the blond to gasp. Your fingers eagerly pulled and fumbled, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans your fingers eagerly digging their way under the hem of his boxer briefs as you cupped him, your fingers pressing slowly before finally your slender fingers wrapped around his shaft, giving him a few pumps, his hips rocking up into your hand roughly, a low moan escaping him. You took in his face, your other hand reaching up and snatching those damned shades off of his face, his crimson eyes meeting yours, also hazy with lust. You pulled your hand away, earning a annoyed growl from the blond as he pulled back, tugging your sweatpants down to your ankles, his fingers peeling your boxers off just as quick. You were already pretty hard and honestly it was a relief to be exposed, and you bit down on your bottom lip as you watched the male in anticipation. He nibbled at your hips, causing you to let out a squeal as you squirmed. "Dave stop! You know I'm sensitive there." You whined, fingers curled into his now messy hair. He glanced up, and without another word took your dick into his mouth, his tongue rolling around the head as he bobbed his mouth down, sucking. You couldn't help the slight twitch of your hips as you struggled to hold back from thrusting into his mouth, your grip tightening as you gasped, moaning and cursing. Just knowing it was his mouth, his hands, and his lips, drove you insane, and god you squirmed cause it was indeed driving you crazy, the heat in the room growing more intense as his pace quickened. He hummed slightly and it practically killed you, a nice moan escaping your lips in the form of his name. He pulled off of you with a lewd pop, but that didn't matter cause all of a sudden the pleasure was gone and you couldn't help but whine, biting down on your bottom lip impatiently. He pulled his jeans and boxer briefs down to his knees, tugging you up and switching places, pulling you on to his lap. He was pretty hard himself, his dick slightly pressing against the inside of your thigh, causing you to shiver with anticipation. Shifting he kicked off his jeans and boxers, making sure to grab a thing of lube from the pocket of his jeans. You would have complained about him not having a condom, but you both were clean, so it wasn't such a big deal like it had been when you both were teenagers and too awkward to go get tested. You snatched the lube from him and spread some on your fingers, wrapping them around his shaft once again, your hand pumping him slowly, your thumb swiping across his slit with each pump. He shuddered, biting back a moan as he took the lube, doing the same, but his fingers slipped back behind you, his fingers pressing softly against your entrance and shit you rolled your hips down impatiently as he slowly pushed two digits in, curling his fingers causing you to let out a soft breathless moan. You were grateful for the intercourse the night before, or this wouldn't have been so easy, you were sore slightly, but it felt great, not as bad as it had been last night. He added a third, causing your strokes to falter as you tried to hold back your moans, you really didn't want to get any complaints. Finally he pulled his fingers out, causing you to grit back a whimper, your bottom lip sore from your own teeth. He chuckled softly, and you let go, shifting as you situated yourself above him, slowly lowering yourself as he held your hips, pressing into you, and it made you shudder. The pain was there, not as much as yesterday but still there, and it took you a few minutes before you were flush against him, and even then you waited another minute, trying your best to adjust. He understood and covered your face in soft kisses, causing your heart to flutter, and your face to flush even more than it already was. Finally you nodded and he rolled his hips, causing you to gasp. Your spine tingled as he helped you lift and fall back down, both of your skin smacking together. You never understood how he knew your body so well, even after all the years, but he soon had you moaning loudly, fingers curling against his chest as you met his thrusts, your breath coming out in short pants, the warmth in the pit of your stomach growing stronger. You came a little early, his name leaving your lips as you begged for him to thrust faster and harder, practically chanting. You let him continue to thrust into you until he finally climaxed a few thrusts later, your own name rolling off his lips, causing your swimming mind to perk at the sound, your face as flush as it could be. You both laid there for a few minutes, catching your breath, his fingers combing through you hair, and you could swear it was just like the old times, when you both had been in love....Before the whole stupid fight....


End file.
